Juliet's Story
by bookworm553
Summary: All the suspense of Twilight, but no Jacob/Renesmee action. In this story, we have love, death, and more exciting emotion just waiting for you. Come on, take a look. You know you want to...
1. Chapter 1

Family. Something I've never really had. Currently, I live up in Denali, Alaska. Now, I live with Kate, Garrett, Carmen, Eleazar and Tanya.

My twin brother, Warren, and I had just moved in with them a couple months ago and now it was Tanya's birthday. Already, the Denali Coven was like family.

Coven? Yes, a coven. I am a vampire. Both my brother and I are about 300 years old. Our parents died from yellow fever in 1793, when we were 13 years old. My brother and I were found outside of Philadelphia when we were 17, I was extremely sick and about to die and Warren was taking care of me, unusually healthy.

The vampires that found us attacked us then left us there to change in pain. We lay there for days before it was complete. Soon after, we looked around for some help. We came upon some secluded vampires in Boston who helped us train.

Afterwards, we became nomads, traveling from group to group. It took many years for us to find a "vegetarian" group and we instantly turned. Like Tanya and Kate, and their late sister Irina, I was a succubus, luring men with my body and then killing them.

They never even got to second base. It was a pity, really. To waste blood on stupid fools like them. You could say I was taken over by my power. In truth, I was. By the time I was 100 I had stopped, ashamed.

But I am not going to dwell on the past. The Olympic Coven, or the Cullens, were coming over to celebrate with us.

I was working in the garage when they came. That was the weird thing about me. Well, one of them. I loved working the human way. Slowly. I don't use my Speedy Gonzales power as often as other vampires.

As a vampire, I have super senses, and the whole super speed, super strength, Iron Man kinda stuff. I also have another power, a special power.

So do Eleazar and Kate. Kate can send electricity through her skin and Eleazar can sense someone's powers.

My power is purely scientific. I manipulate matter in my mind until in becomes a sold object. I can create anything out of thin air. I believe that anyone can, but that they lack the strength to do so.

You simply find that one place in your mind that holds the key and imagine the object in front of you and BAM! There it is, just where you pictured it. I have tried manipulating the matter of myself; to make myself invisible or to move myself to a different place.

The possibilities are endless. I have had little progress but I did make my left foot disappear for a minute until I finally found it, camping out on the couch.

"Twins! Come and meet our guests!" Eleazar yelled, or at least it seemed like it.

The smell hit me before I came out to the yard.

"Oh dear god, what smells like mutt?" I wondered. I looked up and into his eyes. They were charcoal black. "Oh. It _is_ mutt."

I tore my gaze from his and surveyed the crowd. There was Bella, Edward, Renesmée, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme. I knew them from the many photographs I had been shown. The werewolf I didn't recognize.

"Everyone, these are our new members," Eleazar announced. "Warren and Juliet."

Warren smiled and greeted everyone with a warm handshake. He had always been great with people. No one on Earth could hate him. I was impossible.

I would have shaken hands, but mine were covered in motor oil.

In seconds, I was by my brother's side as he greeted Bella and Renesmée.

"Ah, Bella. This is my sister, Juliet." Warren introduced.

"Juliet. What a creative and…lovely name." She said, trying not to make a rude comment.

"Yes, I could say the same about Renesmée."

She smiled, "We call her Nessie."

"So, you like cars?" A different voice said.

I turned around to find the mutt talking to me.

"Yes. How could you know?" I asked.

"You're cover in grease and you smell like a garage. And reek slightly of death."

"At least _I_ don't smell like wet dog."

"Touché," he smiled. "I'm Jacob. I like cars, too."

I shook his hand. "So I smell."

"And you are?"

"Juliet."

He didn't make any comment on my name.

"So you're what 16, 17 years old?"

I scoffed. "Try 230."

We all heard the car before it pulled into our driveway. It was Eliza, my best friend. We hadn't known each other long, but we stuck together like glue.

I sniffed. She had gotten a new car. A VW Bug, yellow, and used.

I raced to the door and opened. She stood there poised to knock.

She smiled stupidly. "You always know when I'm here."

I smiled back and gave her a hug. "Hey, Liz. I love your car."

I stepped out of the doorway and came with her to inspect her new ride.

"Yeah! It's great. But, I was wondering if you could look it over. See if there's anything wrong." She begged.

"Sure. Just leave it here overnight, and I'll take you home in my car."

"_Your_ car? It's ancient!"

I frowned. "It's not ancient, it's a classic."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she groaned. "It's a dinosaur."

We walked into my house.

"Hi, Eliza." Eleazar greeted her.

"Hi, sir." She smiled cheerfully. "And who are your guests?"

"These are just some family friends," I explained. "They came for Tanya's birthday. This is Bella, her husband Edward, and their daughter Nessie. There's Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, and Carlisle and Esme."

"Cool." She turned and whispered to me. "Who's the hunk in the back row?"

I saw a slight smile flash across Jacob's face, so I knew he heard.

"Oh, that's Jacob," I whispered back. "It's sad, really. He was dropped on his head as a baby. He's really quite stupid, and those muscles are just flab. You just can't tell from here."

Everyone but Jacob was now hiding smiles behind their hands. None of it was true. His muscles were as real as my un-beating heart.

"So, Lizzie. I see you dyed your hair again," Garrett said to break the silence.

It was true. Liz had dyed her hair so many times, no one remembered the original color. Now it was bright pink. She always kept her hair short in a little pixie cut.

Another thing about Liz, she dressed—well—crazy. Now she was wearing a high-waisted poodle skirt and a polka-doted muscle shirt.

But there was one thing that never changed. Her sparkly red "ruby slippers". Ever since she was little and she saw "The Wizard of Oz", she had worn ruby slippers in case she ever got lost.

"Oh! I just remembered," Liz squealed. "We got our aptitude tests back! Here's yours."

She handed me a small white envelope. We both opened them up. She squeaked and jumped up and down.

"I'm going to be a designer! What did you get?"

I looked down at the crisp white paper.

"A mortician."

"A mortician? Your lack of interest in personal interaction makes you an ideal candidate for working with the dead. Jules, have you given any thought to your career plans?"

"I guess I'll just wait around for people to kick the bucket." I joked.

"I can't believe you're not more ambitious. This is our senior year."

"You want me to kill people to drum up business?" I laughed, secretly noticing the irony of my comment.

"Ok," I said. "Why don't I drive you home now? I'll pick you up tomorrow for school."

I drove her home and she talked the entire way, as she always does. Finally, I got home and I was forced to continue to socialize.

"Hello, I don't believe I've properly introduced myself. I'm Carlisle Cullen."

"Carlisle? You don't remember me?"

"I can't say I do."

"It's me, Juliet. Juliet Graves."

"Juliet? Well, it has been some time. How are you?"

"Very well. I haven't seen you since you left the Volturi."

"You two know each other?" Bella asked.

"I came to the Volturi while Carlisle was there and left a few years after him. I only stayed about 50 years while Warren traveled around Europe."

Next up, I met Rosalie and Emmett. When I reached out to shake Emmett's hand, he grabbed me up and gave me a full-fledged bear hug.

"Welcome to the family," he bellowed.

"Ok, wow. All right. Um…ow? Down, down, down!" I said, in pain from his monster hug.

He set me down and I massaged my poor arms. I held out my hand and imagined a glass of water. It appeared, much to the amazement of all the newcomers in the room. I sipped it, saying nothing.

I didn't actually need water for my diet. To tell the truth, it made no impression at all. I simply enjoyed the feel of the liquid. It made me feel more human.

I smiled at Rosalie. "Hi."

She nodded, trying not to look amazed.

After that, I met Edward, Bella's husband.

"Interesting power you have," he complimented.

I replied, "Ditto, mind-reader."

He chuckled.

"So, is it frustrating hearing everyone's thoughts?"

"Yes," he answered. "Sometimes. But I have grown accustomed to it. The most frustrating thing is _not_ hearing thoughts. With Bella, I am completely blocked out. I hear nothing."

"Can you block out the voices or just focus on one, or is there just a bunch of random sentences flooding your brain?"

"I can block what I want and focus on what I want. If I let my guard down there can be a sudden rush of noise. Why?"

"I'm just curious. It's strange, knowing you're already different from everyone else _and_ having some freak power on top of it."

He smiled and I excused myself to go and hide in the sanctuary of my garage. I lived in the guesthouse that was vampire-hearing distance away from the house.

It was pretty small with a tiny kitchen I never used, 3 bedrooms with a bed, closet, drawers, desk, mirror, and whatnot. Of course, there was also a bathroom equipped with anything I needed to hold up appearances.

It also had a cozy living room with a loveseat, a TV, a big couch, and a fireplace. The closet in my room had a door to the attic in the ceiling, where I kept old memories from my 200+ years.

I lay on my car creeper (the little platform that slides under your car) and gave my car a quick once-over.

"A 1967 Mercury Comet. Interesting choice."

I rolled out from under my car. Jacob stood over me and stared down.

"Knock much?" I growled.

He took my spare creeper and lay down beside me.

"So, engine head," I said. "You want to help me look over my friends car?"

He smiled, "Yeah, sure."

And if my heart was still alive, it would have skipped a beat. What was happening to me?


	2. Chapter 2

"So…?" Liz asked sitting down next to me at our lunch table.

I decided to savor the next few moments before her perky friends arrived. I mean, I loved Liz and all, but she had a weird choice in friends. Her boyfriend, Lucas, was ok, but her friends Alicia and Natasha were a handful.

Then there was Natasha's boyfriend for this week, Mark, who had no spine whatsoever.

"So…what?" I asked.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, "So…who are you taking to the final dance?"

"What? That's in 2 weeks, on the last day of school. Why would I be thinking about that? Why would _anyone_ be thinking about that?"

"_Because_ all the good dresses are going to go fast. You can come with Alicia, Tash, and I! We're hitting Anchorage this weekend."

"Ah, yes. The Paris of the Northwest. No."

"Why not?" she whined.

I laughed. "I don't go to dances. Either way, who would go with me? Half the people here barely even know I exist."

She thought for a moment. "You could take that hot retarded guy."

"I heard 'hot' and 'guy' in the same sentence," Natasha squealed as she ran over. "Tell me everything!"

Alicia and Mark followed behind her and sat down.

I had gotten to know Jacob a little better since he started helping me work on Liz's car. He was cool. Or, at least he was better than most guys I had gotten to know over the years.

As soon as Lucas arrived, Liz shut up about Jacob's butt. He gave her a peck on the cheek and she scooted over to make room for him.

Natasha realized Liz was done on that subject, so she turned to me.

"So, what's he like?"

I frowned. "How am I supposed to know? He's been here for 2 days. It's not like I know him that well, he's a friend of my cousins from Forks."

"Forks?" Lucas asked me.

"It's a little po'dunk town in Washington."

Natasha finally changed the subject. But, of course, the subject was the dance. The girls went on and on about Anchorage as I picked at my food.

When I was first turned, I tried to live off of human food. I was so hungry I had to flee town and hide in the forest. A wandering group of vampires found me huddled up against a tree and taught me to eat animals.

I slipped a few leaves of my salad into my mouth for show, but it all just tasted like cardboard.

Half the room fell silent and I could smell why. I turned around to see Jacob hop off his motorcycle and walk up the steps into the cafeteria.

"That's him!" Liz whispered to Natasha.

Yeah, if a guy came up to the building on a motorcycle, heads will turn. But, if that guy just so happens to be shirtless, it's a whole different thing.

"What are you doing?" I hissed as he came to our table. "It's 60 freakin' degrees out!"

He gave me a crooked smile and I lost my next words.

"Tanya wants you home," he said.

"Then why are _you_ here, Jake?"

"Everyone's waiting for you," he murmured.

He stood up and walked away without me.

"Jacob!" I hissed. "Jake, get back here!"

"Come on!" he yelled across the cafeteria.

I sighed, picked up my messenger bag from where it hung on the back of the seat and followed him out, avoiding all the staring.

Even as I got onto his motorcycle, I felt their eyes on me through the glass. My car was still in the garage (I was saving up for a better motor) and Liz had given me a ride today in her brand-new car.

"Where are we going?" I asked, the wind smacking me in the face.

"The movies," he said calmly.

"Hmm…I could go back and take a French test, or go to the movies. I wonder what I'll choose."

We saw a cheesy zombie movie and I had a lot of fun. We laughed at all the fake violence and laughed especially hard when one squeamish guy lost his cookies _on his date_.

Afterwards, we went to a small café. We talked, and he had some dinner. He told me that he would help me with my new engine. We talked about cars, mainly, but I also learned about his friends, his sisters Rachel and Rebecca, and his dad.

It wasn't to late when we got home, but our family and friends had a fun time playing worried and angry family.

Between the "Why were you out so late?" and the "Come in here before the neighbors see", I had a pretty good time.

We all squished into the living room. Bella and Edward were huddled over Nessie, Alice sat on Jasper's lap, Rosalie and Emmett were whispering together.

"You ok?" Jacob asked, sitting down next to me.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I just miss it, you know?"

"I can't say I do."

"I miss having a family. I miss coming home and knowing that there are people there who love you. My—my parents died from yellow fever."

And at that moment, all the couples in the room leaned towards each other.

I was out the door at the last second. I sat out there as it snowed, just sitting in the cold. I couldn't feel anything. I was inhuman.

The door opened as he followed me out.

"What happened?" he asked innocently.

He came and sat down next to me. We waited out there for minutes before I spoke.

"I forgot." I whispered.

"Forgot what?" God, he was nosy. But, I knew deep down he was just being nice.

I was silent again.

I sucked in my breath. "I forgot what it was like…to be loved."

The silence fell over us like a blanket. All I heard was the soft falling of the snow, his shallow breathing, and the muffled voices from inside.

"It's lonely," I began. "Being immortal."

I laughed breathily. "Most humans would jump at the chance to live forever, but they just don't understand the consequences. You're a freak, an outcast. Everyone you love dies around you and you can never grow up."

He said, "And worst of all, you have to do it all over again."

I looked into his eyes.

"How—?" I asked, but he cut me off.

"I've had this talk from a few other leeches and I can tell you one thing. Yes, it is sad, but think about all the experiences you get to have. There's new opportunities around every corner."

I smiled, but it soon faded. "What if you've come to a dead end?"

He stood up and dusted off his jeans.

"Well, then," he said as offered me his hand. "We're just going to have to fix that, now won't we?"


	3. Chapter 3

As I walked into my little guesthouse, a stench hit me hard in the face.

"Oh, gross. Jake, what are you doing here?" I gagged.

"I got kicked out of the main house because of my stink. I was exiled to intoxicate your house."

"Thanks." I muttered.

I went to my room to go put down my stuff.

I loved my room. I had painted the wall mint green because that's what my room smelled like. The bed had light blue sheets and deep brown-red cherry wood. The closet was white and so was the door.

All I had was a small walk-in closet and a light turquoise bathroom. My bathroom was equipped with everything from a shower to a claw-foot bathtub.

In my room, I had a vanity, a desk, and a bed. My bed was in a small turret off the side of the house. My walls were covered with old newspaper clippings and some black-and-white photos.

I had a few rugs, some old things lying around, but really, my room was pretty bland. On my vanity, I kept the few makeup-like items I had. My desk held my textbooks and an old picture.

The picture was of my ex, Jonathan and me. He was my ex because he had died many years ago.

His father was the mayor, who my family worked for. I was a general servant but I mainly tended to the mayor's two daughters, Angela and little Sophie.

Angela was older than me by one year. When we were young, we would play together. My mother was a cook and my dad their chauffer. As soon she was 6, Angela was sent to school and I went to work.

Warren was the stable boy. He tended the horses. The mayor gave us food and lodging for our work instead of money. Once our parents died, Warren and I stayed with the mayor and his wife. His wife died the next year, and he was depressed for many months.

Jonathan was friendly enough around me and had once or twice flirted, but that was the extent of it.

I really fell in love with Jonathan on the night of the masquerade ball. The yellow fever epidemic was drawing to a close.

I was dressing Angela and she tried to persuade me to come.

"Please, Juliet. It's a masquerade ball, no one will notice you," she continued.

"I am sorry, ma'am. I cannot do such a thing." I said stiffly.

"Julie, please. You could find your prince charming."

"Pweese, Joowie?" Sophie begged. She was only 3 and still could not speak perfectly.

I smiled and tied Sophie's dress.

"I would love to, little miss, but I just cannot risk it."

Of course, after much annoying persuasion I caved. Angela lent me one of her dresses, but I refused to let her help me because it would be too weird.

I wore a grey dress with white embroidery around the side. The sleeves went down to my elbows, the bodice was extremely tight (I _hated _corsets), and the dress had a big hump. It was surprising how people considered it fashionable.

Underneath the dress, I wore my clunky maid's boot. Angela also lent me a silver and blue mask that I tied around my face.

Anyway, I was standing in the corner, hiding from any human contact. He came up to me and asked for a dance.

It was while we were dancing that I knew. He leaned down to my ear and whispered,

"I know it's you, Juliet."

Then he kissed me. I was so happy I was practically floating on air.

Sadly, a few weeks later he fell sick with yellow fever. I was instructed to take care of him because they had no nurse and the doctors were busy. Luckily, though, he did survive and could soon travel around in a wheelchair.

During his sick period, he admitted to me that he had been desperately in love with me since we were little. I, in turn, confessed that I had always liked him.

It was then that I was infected and the mayor threw Warren and me out of his house. I came clean to Warren about me and Jonathan, and he took care of me. Next thing you know, we were vampires.

I came back for a quick minute and left Jonathan a note saying that I loved him but I had changed and could never come back. It was the hardest thing I had ever had to do.

The picture was taken in 1801 when he found me in Italy. He was only 21 and not yet married. We had dreamed to travel the world together and he said that he had traveled through North and South America and Europe trying to find me.

We spent 3 months together before we both took off. He was my first love and I've always thought I would never get over him.

Jonathan never married and became a journalist so he could travel the world.

Jacob knocked on my door and startled me out of my daydream.

"Hey, do you mind me living here? 'Cause I can move if you want."

"No, it's fine. It was getting kinda lonely here anyways."

"Ooh! Jules, look at this one!" Liz stepped out of the change rooms at a little boutique in Anchorage.

She was wearing a red tango dress where the bottom hem on the back was longer than on the front. The dress had a bareback that showed off her shoulder.

Alicia and Tash squealed and told her it was the one.

"You look great, Liz." I promised her.

"Ok, then this is mine. Jules, you're up next. Try this one!" She shoved a black dress at me and pushed me in the change room.

I looked at the dress. It was like hers, but the hem was even and fell above my knees. I slipped it on. The top was slightly gathered until the dress drops down at the waist to a handkerchief cut bottom hem.

I stepped out and they all gasped.

"Wow, Graves," Tash sputtered. "You're actually—not ugly."

I frowned.

"You _have _to get it!" Liz beamed.

I agreed, and we left the little shop. We got lunch at a restaurant and headed home.

"Hey, Jules." Jacob said.

I smiled and continued reading my favorite book. I looked up when Edward and Alice started giggling. Obviously, they knew something we all didn't.

It was weird talking to Jacob while I knew everyone else was silent so they could listen.

"What are you reading?" he asked, sounding uncomfortable.

"_Through the Looking-Glass, and What Alice Found There_. I love Lewis Carroll. His Alice in Wonderland books are amazing. They're just so…confusing. The mind-numbing nonsense is surprisingly fun."

He leaned over my shoulder and started to read,

"'_To the Looking-Glass world it was Alice that said_

_"I've a scepter in hand, I've a crown on my head._

_Let the Looking-Glass creatures, whatever they be_

_Come dine with the Red Queen, the White Queen and Me!"' _"

I laughed and put the book down.

"So, I suppose you didn't come here to read verse. What's up?"

"Oh. I—I—Umm—I was just wondering if…"

Edward was bursting and Alice looked a little more smiley that usual.

"Doyouwanttogooutwithme?" he mumbled.

"I'd love to," I answered.

Alice squealed, and Edward let out that laugh he had been so hard trying to keep in.

"Well, Alice, I guess you already know where we're going to go, so why don't you tell us?"

She grinned, "You're going to visit him in La Push this weekend and he's going to show you around. Then, his friends will make fun of him and he will kiss you in front of all of them."

"Wrong," I said.

She was confused until I lent forward and kissed Jacob. Surprisingly, he kissed me back.

I was one of those vampires, maybe the only one, who's pale skin and perfect body just didn't work on. I was pale to the bone. White blonde hair, pale white skin, and light yellow eyes.

Since my change, no guy had ever liked me. I was a dark, mysterious loner who no one wanted to be involved with.

But that was all going to change.

We ran for hours. Every couple hundred miles we had to stop so Jacob could eat and rest. Or, you know, so we could make out. While he lunched, I went hunting before I met his posse.

It took us a while to get to La Push, but it was worth it. At the border, we collapsed. I laughed as he complained about needing an iron lung to keep up with me. I hadn't exactly dressed for meeting his friends. My denim shorts were partially destroyed, I wore my _The Ramones_ t-shirt under one of those western-style yoke tops used as a jacket.

My Converse were colored with pens and had random designs drawn all over them. Jacob and I got up and were about to start off to his house when his pack arrived out of the shadows (all in human form, of course).

"Hi," I muttered uncomfortably. "I'm Juliet."

There was six of them, and only one girl. Jacob introduced them all one by one. There was Paul, Jared, Quil, Seth, Embry, and Leah.

We all walked to Jacob's house at the edge of the woods. The awkward silence progressed until we were inside and Billy. Jacob's father, rolled in.

"Ah, Jacob. And who is this?" he asked. His rough voice was soothing; I liked it.

"This is Juliet, my…girlfriend," he explained. "She's living with Cullen's cousins in Alaska."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Black," I said nervously.

He grunted, "Yes. Jacob, why don't you take her over to Sam's. They've been expecting you."

Jacob nodded and led me out of the house with his hand on my lower back.

The instant I met her, I loved Emily. She smiled and hugged me. She gave everyone food and we proceeded to mingle. The afternoon slowly lightened up and soon enough I was laughing with them about stories of Jacob.

Soon enough, Leah and I hit it off talking about everything. I liked her, too. These wolf girls weren't so bad.

After a while, I left so I could go stand outside. I needed some fresh air.

"So, you're the new vampire girl?" one of Jacob's friends came up behind me. I think it was Jared.

"The _new_ vampire girl?" I asked.

"Yeah," he mentioned. "You didn't know? Jake used to have a thing for that Bella chick. He was starstruck. When she turned, he 'claimed' he gave up on her. I'm surprised he still isn't begging for her on his hands and knees. Lord knows he practically did."

"Oh," I said, slightly downtrodden. "Is there anything else I should know?"

"Hey," Jacob said with a quick kiss. "We're all heading down to the beach. It's in the cool little spot that no one else knows. It's s great day out."

"Yeah, it's great. And _sunny_," I pointed out. "Sorry."

"C'mon. The forest is right next to it, you can stay in the shade."

"I don't know—I haven't been in the sun for 200 years."

"What, you think you'll turn to dust?" He asked. I glared at him.

"Is that a challenge?" I questioned.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer until we were barely apart.

"Maybe," he whispered. I touched my lips to his. It was like a spark that set a fire through my entire body. When he touched me, it made me feel perfect.

"I accept."

I watched as everyone else had such a great time. I was lonely staying on the sidelines; not being able to have fun and go out into the sun.

Leah came up behind me. We were silent.

"It's hard being different," I said.

She nodded. "You can't do all the things you wish you could. You have strong boundaries, you're just…stuck."

"I can't even go out into the sun. I don't stay away so others won't see. I stay away so _I_ won't see. For me, it's like waking up and looking in the mirror to find Frankenstein staring back at you. I've hidden for so many years pretending I'm not a monster."

She looked me up and down.

"You're not a monster, well, at least you're not Frankenstein."

I laughed. "Thanks."

She smiled a little bit.

"Jacob's lucky to have you. He's—happier—now that you're part of his life. Good thing, too. He was starting to get kind of annoying," she commented. "Oh, and the whole sparkling thing, I think it's kind of cool."

She ran down the beach, leaving me in shock.

After she left, I stuck out my hand, just to see, and watched it sparkle in the sunlight.

I heard Claire gasp and I looked up as she tugged on Quil's sleeve. He only caught a small glimpse of my hand, but he gave me a quick smile.

Maybe it was kind of cool…


End file.
